


Hit my head against the earth.

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [20]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Concussions, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Injured Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Jaskier landed with a sickening crack as his head hit the sharp edge of a rock, Geralt didn’t have enough time to help him, too busy unsheathing his sword when the men charged at him.Day 20 of whumptober - concussion
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Hit my head against the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic in January, which is why it’s a bit longer, and finished it today cause it fitted the prompt, lol.
> 
> I’m not too chuffed with this one, I should have gone more in depth with the effects of a concussion, but oh well. *sad lol*
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! XD

It was supposed to be an easy contract, but when do things ever go easy for them.

They were approached by the man when they had arrived at an Inn, jaskier busily tying roach to the stables, coming back only to find geralt talking to a stranger from the village.

“A whole group of em’, these little goblin’ lookin’ things, I swear! I saw em’ wif’ me own eyes!" Geralt didn't doubt the man, giving him a gruntled hum, in agreement. The man stared at him, waiting for more.

“I don’t doubt you. Sounds like nekkers," he paused for a moment, to see if the man would say anything, instead he stayed silent. Geralt continued on with a sigh, “ they attack near roads, praying on any innocent villagers they can find.”

The man nodded impatiently, “So, you’ll do it? You’ll take the job?" he looked hopefully at geralt, as if the whole town's lives depended on him. 

Geralt reached his arm out for the coin purse, which was a bit lighter than his other jobs, but he didn’t give it much thought. It was a barren village after all, “keep this for now, i take my payment after the job is done. I'll bring back one of their heads as proof," he said after weighing the purse in his hands then handing it back.

“That's… well, that's awfully kind of you, dear witcher." The man almost looked pitiful then walked off and geralt turned to look back at roach, finding himself face to face with jaskier.

“Why do you always do that?” jaskier asked him, glancing between geralt and the man walking into the distance.

“Do what?” geralt shrugged.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about! You never take the coin upfront, what if they don't give you it when you return?” Geralt looked at him before untying roach from the stables, “you know, I really don't see why people think so badly of you. If they could only see how kind you are…”

Geralt led roach out of the stable and mounted her, looking back at jaskier, “there’s a nekker lair somewhere in the woods, should be an easy job”

“Oh good. easy job, easy money. I do hate those little picks, though,” said jaskier as he walked to catch up to roach, already trotting away towards the forest. 

“You're welcome to stay”, geralt grumbled.

“No, no. I think I'll tag along with you on this one. Mind if I play a tune?”, he asked, grabbing his lute from around his shoulder, yet waiting for permission to play from geralt.

“Hmm, only until the forest. I don't want you luring anything towards us with that noise”. Jaskier furrowed his brows but went ahead and started singing.

He sang different tunes. Most about sex and drinking and fighting, some of love and loss. Of sin and sorrow.

However, the last song he sang was the only one geralt really paid attention to, something about an unrequited love. Jaskier sang the lyrics so sweetly it was like honey, being poured out through his words.

A small branch snapping and the sudden smell of cheap beer and smoke made him halt.

“Jaskier! Stop singing. There’s something here…”, the bard almost immediately stopped what he was doing, peering into the woods then looking up at geralt.

“What… what's wrong? Is it the nekkers?” Geralt continued looking through the dense forest, studying for any signs of sudden movement. The smells started getting stronger and geralt could practically taste the alcohol as the scent seemed to get closer and stronger.

“Geralt? Geralt I think I see something in the forest there. Is… is that fire?”. The bard wasn’t wrong, geralt looked to see fire, and if he was right, he knew exactly where it was coming from.

“Jaskier! Climb on, quick!” The bard yelped as Geralt pulled him onto roach and kicked her into going back the way they came. That plan didn't go too well as in front of them there were even more flames and the smell got even stronger.

They were surrounded.

“Geralt, what's going on?” jaskier looked at him, a growing panicked expression on his face.

“It’s the villagers, some sort of setup or something”. Jaskier's face looked even more shocked as he watched the fire get closer through the worn path.

“You- you mean they want to kill us. The villagers… but- but we’re helping them aren’t we. The nekk-”

“There is no nekker lair! They made up the damn creatures so that we’d come here and they would have the best chance to ambush us. We’re surrounded.”

Jaskier looked back at Geralt, a more calm expression on his face as took a deep breath. The villagers came into view and Geralt turned to see they had stopped coming any closer, waiting for Geralt to make a move of his own.

Jaskier suddenly started struggling as he moved to get off the horse, looking up to see geralts confused yet slightly mad expression.

“Geralt, I'm a charmer. It’s what I do. I'm sure if I just talk to them, I’ll convince them to let us leave” he looked past geralt at the villagers surrounding them, fire flickering through overgrown branches, “ah see. Over there, I bet that's the leader of this whole gang. I'll just talk to him and sort this whole thing out,” he said as he walked off in the direction of a man who seemed to stand out in the crowd, it could be the fact that he was the only one on a horse.

Geralt watched as jaskier walked over, he could see the bard rubbing his fingers together with nerves.

The bard stopped in front of the man on the horse who, after a sneering look at jaskier, climbed down from his high horse. 

Geralt would have thought of the man's struggle as rather humorous, had it not been a life or death situation. He knew jaskier would have thought the same.

He could see the bard nodding and smiling slightly. He could make out the man saying that he would let them go.

Geralt stayed alert. This man wouldn't go through all this trouble only to let them leave without a scratch. Jaskier was good, but surely he wasn't that good.

Jaskier smiled at the man as he turned around to walk back towards Geralt, grinning.

He was only a few more steps away from geralt when time froze.

"JASKIER!"

He saw the bow being fired at jaskier. He used his hands to quickly shoot Aard, throwing the bard back with the arrow that would have hit him. A bruise was better than death.

Jaskier landed with a sickening crack as his head hit the sharp edge of a rock, Geralt didn’t have enough time to help him, too busy unsheathing his sword when the men charged at him.

Geralt made his way towards the man in charge, fighting off anyone who dared to attack him on his way. He could tell from a distance that the bard was still alive yet unmoving, blinking up at the stars. Maybe an arrow  _ would  _ have been better.

“Leave, now! Or I’ll have all your men killed,” he shouted up to the man atop his horse.

“Hmph”, he let out a snobby huff, “i don't think i-” His words were cut short when suddenly there was a burst of bright light, then, as geralt was recovering from the sudden flash, there was a dusting of a dark purple mist, covering the ground. 

It seemed to be enough to scare off the villagers, the leader grimacing before running off with the rest of them.

Geralt was, to say the least, confused.

He bent over to pick the bard up, bridal style, and only hesitated as he heard the soft groans coming from the bard, his breath was coming out in a short wheeze sounding all too similar to the djinn incident.

“Knew you would find trouble without me, what is it this time?”. A familiar voice spoke behind him, a sudden familiar scent filling his nose. He turned around, bard in hand, and looked up at yennefer.

“What happened?” she asked, trying not to sound too concerned, though her face gave it away - to Geralt, at least.

“Hit his head,  _ bad.  _ Can you help him?” He brought the bard closer to her. Jaskier continued to stare up at the sky, his eyelids fluttering, quietly moaning.

“I think it's just a concussion. Bring him with me, I can help heal him.” She opened up a portal in front of them all and ushered them in, geralt didn't move.

“ _ Yenn” _

“Geralt! Would you rather he have permanent effects, what if he can't sing again? Can't move? All because you refused to walk through a portal?!” She told him, though it was more like a lecture.

He grumbled but walked forward, keeping a tight grip on the bard as he started jerking out of geralt’s arms. Once they were through, jaskier managed to break free and fell to the ground, quickly moving into a sitting position and staring up at the two before almost puking on yenn’s shoes.

“Fuck, Jaskier!” She leaned down to rub his back as he started gagging on nothing, almost choking on the air.

“Mmm, fuck”, he moaned, as he brought one hand up to rub at his forehead, “what happened? Ger… Geralt?” he looked up at the man then quickly regretted it as the dizziness forced him to look back down at his own knees.

“You hit your head,” he said, rather plainly. Yen tutted at him from his side.

“Aw gods. Why does it hurt so much? Gah-”, as jaskier started rubbing his head he came upon a rather sticky bit, which when prodded and poked hurt like hell.

“What- am I bleeding?! Geralt?!”

“… you hit your head? On a rock. Of course it’ll be bleeding,” he turned to yen, “yen, can you fix him?” He stared at her, Jaskier faced her too, staring and she was certain he was making his eyes slightly wider.

“Can you fix me, yen?” She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Of course I can fix you. Idiots, both of you. Geralt, get him on the bed.” Geralt lifted him up.

“Woah, not so- not so fast,” Jaskier stammered. He relaxed slightly when he was set on the mattress, “you know, this is technically Geralt’s fault!” He shouted but winced when he realised how loud it was.

“Yes, yes. I don’t doubt that. Now don’t move.” Geralt sat in a corner, chuckling at them both.

  
  



End file.
